Prologue: Daron's past
by ohhbbyXD
Summary: If you've read my story "broken",have ever wondered where daron was before she met jak,or any connections had with other chars., this prettymuch clears it up. can also be read before"broken" *POSTPONED*
1. 6yrsold, taking daddy

* * *

Basically, this is going to be about Daron's struggles living in haven city, eventually building up to when shes about to meet Jak. then if its something that interests you, you can keep following the story by reading "Broken". i cant really say much or else it will give stuff away. but she has connections with alot of people you'd never think of.

* * *

6 yrs old-

"What are you making for breakfast daddy?" Daron asked as she crawled out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes and dragging her small blue blanket behind her that swept the carpet as she smelled the artery clogging food popping in the frying pan. She was wearing a light blue, cotton, long-sleeved night gown that brushed the ground as she walked. And she _had_ to have her hair in pigtails. every day.

"Eggs, bacon and toast." He replied smiling as he set the spatula down and picked the small girl up tickling her sides and flipping her over his shoulder. She giggled and tried miserably to defend herself, but was soon cut off by a hard pounding on the door. Her dad set her down and motioned her to stay put as he switched the stove off. He walked over to the rattling door and looked out of the small hole cut out in the door to see who was out there. There were three armed krimson guards waiting for the door to be opened and he knew why they were here. He turned to Daron who was standing near the entrance of the living room.

"Hide! Get into the closet." He loudly whispered quickly gesturing toward her room. Her feet quickly guided her to her down the hallway and past the bathroom entering her green painted room as she shut the door behind her. Her arms were shaking as she stumbled to the closet hiding into the shadows that lurked inside. She never liked that closet, and she had always been afraid of the dark. But right now she didn't care; she just hoped she was going to be okay, and that her dad would make everything better. Like he always did. So she sat there in the closet with her knees crushing between her chest and the wall, clutching her blue blanket as her ears brushed against her clothes that hung above her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes tight, waiting for her dad to walk in and tell her everything was fine.

"Brad, my boss has given you plenty of chances. He knows she's not dead." One of the Krimson guards spat moving farther into the apartment as his dead metal shoes creaked against the floor.

"I don't know why you guys keep bothering me, I told you she died last year. She couldn't hold the eco in her blood any longer." Her father tried to explain.

"Look, he's not going to take anymore of your bullshit. He specifically told me not to comeback empty handed." The krimson guard snarled as he moved closer to the worrying man.

"Well, I-I have nothing to give you. If I had the girl I would give her to whoever you boss is, I don't like to start trouble." He lied as he swallowed a knot in his throat. And without warning, the Krimson guard took the back side of his weapon and bashed it against the side of her dads head before he even had a chance to defend himself, sending him crumbling to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, lance said not to come back empty handed. At least we have someone for him to do psychopathic eco experiments on. And besides, we'll find the girl soon enough. She's probably at a relative's place or something." One of the guards chuckled slinging the limp man over his shoulder as the other two followed on silence, while one of them seemed to look back in guilt consuming his conscience.

Daron's ears slightly twitched as she heard the front door shut. _Maybe there gone now._ She thought cracking the closet door open and quietly slipping out. She then lay down on the floor in front of her bedroom door and looked through the crack between the ground and the bottom of the wooden door, but didn't see anything. She thought maybe her dad was just sitting on the couch out of her view and forgot to tell her to come out, so she casually opened the door and walked out into the living room dragging her blanket along with her. But she didn't find her dad sitting on the couch like she had hoped.

"Daddy?" she quietly yelled, realizing that she was alone.

* * *

soooo

like it?

i need constuctive criticism people,

but not the mean kind :D

p.s- there will be more chapters, so dont think this is the end(:


	2. 6yrsold, finding Onin

FYI- "the bazaar" is that area where Onin's tent is in jak 2.

* * *

Daron stood in silence in the cold lonely apartment as if she were frozen. She realized that the people beating on the door had taken her father. Her first thought of reaction was to break out into tears, and sob needlessly on the couch. Daron was very mature for her age, so she knew she had to keep it together if she was going to make it through. She sat down on the stern couch as she fought to hold back her tears, causing her throat to ache in pain. She then remembered what her father had told her in case of emergencies, to find great, great, great, great, grandma Onin. And since she was the only family member left in the city at the time, she was her only hope. And since they hadn't kept in touch with grandma, Daron had no idea where to find her. But as her last hope, she had no choice but to try and find her, so she headed back to her bedroom to pack the things she couldn't leave behind. Into a tan tote bag, she packed her blue blanket, five pairs of shorts, five shirts, two bottles of water, and a pack of cheese crackers. She quickly slung the bag over her should as if it were a purse and shut the front door behind her as she was about to enter the violent city.

* * *

"I don't want this man! I want the girl! Can you never follow my orders correctly? He will have different effects than her!" Lance screamed at the men and pounding his fist into the titanium table that sat in front of him. Each of the guards seemed to shake in his presence, each holding the unconscious man by the arm. He stood up and paced back in forth in the dim moist room, serving as their secret assembly point located in dead town.

"Maybe she really is dead." One the guards dared to state as he quickly caught his mistake and backed off. Lance just gave him a stare that could shatter your bones in an instant.

"Just go back to the streets and watch for trouble makers, since that's all you're capable of doing." Lance quietly spoke holding in his anger and resting his face in his hands while sitting in the hard cold chair behind his desk.

* * *

As she waited for the automatic doors to open leading her out of the palace, she realized she didn't exactly know what she was going to do when she got out there. She had been outside the palace about once in her life. It was just too risky her dad would tell her. She had no idea where she would be, let alone find where her grandma Onin was. She stepped out onto the first of many steps that would lead her down to the busy walkway around the palace, and shielded her face as the sun-like star blazed through her vulnerable eyes blinding her for an instant. She froze in place until her pupils finally adjusted to the rather bright light she wasn't used to, causing her to focus on a girl walking up the steps towards her. She was about 11 years old and had vibrant red hair that was pulled into a pony tail and clothes with holes and gun holsters all over, and wore boots like the guards did. She seemed to dress a little old for her age.

"Hey, who are you?" the red-haired girl asked with suspicion as she walked closer to Daron up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm, uh, Daron. Who are you?" she asked trying to be polite but failing miserably.

"I'm the Barons daughter, ashelin." She snapped back with confidence as she walked past Daron and headed into the palace.

"Okay, see you later!" Daron yelled as she watched ashelin get into the elevator.

"Yeah, see you later!" ashelin yelled back as the doors shut, sending her flying up over 5 stories high. Daron never really had any friends, so ashelin saying that meant a lot to her. Remembering what her mission was, she started heading down the concrete stairs toward the hectic streets that seemed to lead nowhere. As she skipped down the steps, she pondered on where her grandmother could be. She had only seen her about twice, and that was when she was about three. She had the picture of Onin forming in her head as she headed toward the statue of the baron towering over the citizens walking near it. She swerved in and through the people on foot, and ducked every time a zoomer would fly past not knowing 

if it was low enough to hit her. She walked completely around the statue twice before she realized she was walking circles.

"Great, I have no idea where I am." She mumbled to herself as she squeezed out of the stream of people aimlessly walking and tugging at her bag as it got caught in the small crevices between people. As soon as she broke free from the crowd, she sat down on the concrete and watched the people pass. And before she realized what was happening, tears began running down the little girls face leaving wet streams stretching down her cheeks. She didn't make much noise, but her tears where enough to fill haven lake. _I'm never going to find grandma Onin. I'm never gonna find my daddy. I'm never gonna find my way home. Those mean guys are gonna get me. I'm gonna live on these streets the rest of my life. If those guys don't get me first!_ She contemplated as she hid her face in her knees that were drawn up to her chest. As she sobbed in silence she began to hear footsteps coming closer to her, and the rattling of metal armor that was clanking together. She looked up with tears still streaming down her face and met glance with a Krimson guard.

"Hey kid, where are you supposed to be?" the crimson guard spat with a young but slightly raspy voice.

"I'm lost." Daron choked as she stood up beside the man not sure whether to run or not, and dusted off her small jean shorts.

"I realized that much. But where are you supposed to be?" he said acting as if he had to be somewhere, and removing his helmet reveling his face.

"I'm looking for my grandma Onin." She said wiping her face of the half dried tears and picking up her bag.

"The old soothsayer? She's your grandmother?" he asked curiously

"Well, like my great, great, great, great, great-"

"Okay, I get it. If it's her you're looking for, you need to go to the bazaar. She lives in the tent." He said gesturing toward his left. All we was given in return was a confused expression on the girls face.

"Shit, just come on." The man said as he began to walk toward the bazaar. Daron quickly ran up next to him as he held his helmet and paced through the crowd grabbing Daron by the hand until they entered the bazaar.

"So what's your name?" Daron asked as she secured the strap of her bag back on her shoulder that was previously sliding off her arm.

"Torn." He mumbled keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Do you hate me?" she questioned

"No I don't hate you..? I don't even know you. And your just a kid." He replied as they began to walk upon a old brown tent perched in a dead end.

"Well, there you go." He said as he turned around and began walking the other way, but was stopped by something clinging on to his leg.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelped spotting the girl latched to his leg.

"I was just giving you a hug." She explained letting go of the attractive young man's leg.

"Oh, thanks. And don't get lost anymore alright? Not all Krimson guards are as nice as me." He added as he walked off into the distance. Left alone, she started walking toward the tent. She stood at the 

entrance and glanced inside, finding Onin staring right back at her with a grin like she knew she was coming.

* * *

i hope you like it so far(:

and(to the people who have already read "broken") tell me if you catch anything im missing. i go brain-dead sometimes.

reveiws make me happy :D

so review ! and tell me stuff.

next chapter coming soon !


	3. 14yrsold, strange captives

i know its kind of confusing on the way onin tries to comunicate without pecker, but just bare with me(:

* * *

14 yrs old-

"Onin, I'm back." Daron said as she entered the tent with a woven basket on her arms. Onin opened one eye and nodded as she gestured her to come closer.

"I got those creepy fruits from that weird guy's market for you." She added as she handed Onin the basket. She picked up one of the pod shaped fruits with roots seeming to grow out of its skin and twist around each other. Daron winced at just the sight of them. Onin gestured her to sit down on the colored rug in front of her so they were facing each other. Onin pulled out a small brown pot from an old chest resting beside her. She took one of the fruits and set it in the pot as she sprinkled tiny blue stars that came from her fingertips on top of the defenseless fruit which turned to a brown slightly green liquid that lay stagnant in the pot. She then watched as Onin began writing something in the air with the blue of her fingertips.

"You have come to the age where I can tell you of your destiny." Daron read aloud as the writing faded.

"What do you mean?" Daron asked as she cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"See the scar on you left shoulder?" she read again, moving her long strait hair out of the way, revealing her scar that she never remembered getting.

"Now keep in your mind how you want to get rid of that scar, to heal it completely, and focus on that point." Onin spelled, trying to explain.

"So what's the point of this again? I don't see what this is going to do. It's not like I'm magic or something." Daron explained as she rolled her eyes.

Onin gestured her hand toward the scar and nodded her head.

"Ugh, whatever." Daron sighed as she thought about healing her scar, and focused on that point, trying as hard as possible to follow Onin's directions. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes and examined her scar, finding nothing different.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Daron asked as the morning sunlight shone in from the tent opening. Onin examined her closely, strongly thinking to herself.

"Drink this." She wrote as she poured a cup of the strange fruit juice into a round cup made of hardened clay and handed it to her.

"I have to _drink_ this?" she said as she curled her lip at the scent of it. Already knowing her answer, she sipped the foul liquid and shivered as her taste buds disinigrated and the fluid dripped down her throat, feeling like it was literally freezing her insides.

"Ew, what the hell is this? It tastes like lake water, metal head brains, and crocadog saliva with just a pinch of ottsel hair_." _She blurted as she noticed Onin giving her a death glare.

"I mean… yum!" she lied as Onin wrote something to her.

"Now try following the steps to heal your scar again." Onin engraved into the air.

So, closing her eyes tight and focusing on the scar, she thought about making it disappear. Her shoulder began to tingle making her eyes jet open and grab it. As she lifted her hand, she noticed that her scar had vanished.

"What the?" she whispered loud enough for Onin to hear her.

"awwwwrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkk what's going on in here young ladies? Well one of you at least." Pecker exclaimed as he flew into the tent and landed on Onin's over sized hat.

"Hey pecker." She laughed as she repeated his name in her head.

"It's not okay to make fun of peoples' names!" pecker shrieked at Daron, causing her to laugh harder at his ridiculous accent.

"Anyways Onin wants me to tell you, the story of how you became _enchannnnted_ with eco." Pecker stated flaunting his accent and rolling his tongue on "enchanted". Holding in her laughter, she sat quietly and attempted to listen to pecker/Onin's story.

"when you were being born, they had to inject dark eco into your mother so she could give birth to you. Causing her death, and your life. Also causing your green eco abilities. The only place the dark stayed in you was your hair. Causing it to go jet black, but luckily the green eco healed some of it, making it turn back to your natural color, you know, light brown. So now you have the ability to heal just about everything and crazy hair that's black underneath and light brown on top." Pecker explained for Onin.

"Oh, um, okay? But if she was injected with dark eco then why do i-" she said, getting cut off.

"You may even be connected to the world's greatest hero someday. Someone you'd never expect." Pecker added, speaking for Onin once again. Daron stood up and didn't know how to take it all in.

"Oh, and she said the oracle in the water slums needs to speak with you. Right now actually, so go, go, go. Oh and take the _long_ way through the main town."

"But it's faster to just cut through the-"

"SHE SAID THE LONG WAY!" pecker screeched suspiciously flapping his arms up and down

"Uh, okay? I guess I'm going then." She said quietly as she ducked and exited the tent.

She began walking through the bazaar; it was about five in the afternoon. Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to sort out what she had been told. She had never known what happened to her mother. And she hadn't seen her father in over seven years. _I guess that clears some things up, but I still don't understand why I have-_

"This is a restricted area." The tall Krimson guard spat towering over her as she smacked into his chest not paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." She apologized rubbing her forehead and walking towards the palace walkway.

"Hey, Daron. It was a joke." The Krimson guard chuckled removing his helmet and reveling his face.

"Oh, hey torn!" Daron projected running back over to him nearly knocking him down in a friendly hug.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Torn laughed as he intentionally ran his fingers through her hair and messing up her naturally strait locks.

"You're still on duty? I thought you got off at three?" she asked curiously as she secured her hair that was flipped out of place.

"Yeah, a couple men are doing something important for the baron and they needed some guys to take their place." Torn stated rolling his eyes in agony.

"Daron!" Ashelin yelled coming down the palace steps toward the two, causing both of them to whip around.

"Will you come with me to something later tonight?" Ashelin asked fixing a piece of Daron's hair that fell out of place.

"Yeah, sure. But I've got to be somewhere right now, so I'll talk to you later." Daron spat as she walked backwards towards her destination, waving goodbye.

--

_My legs are killing me_. She thought to herself as she walked through the main part of town. It was a lot different than where she had to live. Here, the ground was metal plated and buildings where very tall. There was a walkway that was elevated above everything, which she had been walking on. Without hand rails. She continued to walk as she mentally cursed at pecker for telling her to come this way. _I wonder what the "oracle" even is._ She continued thinking until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was like a bright white star that was hovering in the sky, way too close to the ground. She stood motionless as she watched it shoot something out like a fireball that came piercing down towards the surface, landing just out of her sight. As her first reaction, she began running to where she guessed the landing spot was located. She weaved in and through people on the hovering walkway and listened to her shoes hit the titanium. She turned a corner and came to a stop when she saw a rather attractive boy her age and some kind of small animal sitting on the walkway. They seemed lost and dressed strangely. _Did nobody else see this? Were they the ones that fell out of the sky?_ She wondered as she began walking towards them

"Who are-" she began, but was cut off by fear as she witnessed Errol and two other Krimson guards coming from the other direction. She quickly ran back and hid behind the corner of a nearby building and watched as they surrounded the young man, and following with her eyes as the animal ran off into the distance. _What is going on?_

"We've been waiting for you." Errol smirked, within earshot of Daron.

She looked back around that corner and cringed, gasping as she watched one of the guards unexpectedly bash the strange kid in the head, sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god." She whispered covering her mouth with both hands as goosebumps ran down her back from the frigid metal of the building. She stood up, slightly shaking and dusted off her jean shorts as she peaked around the corner again. They were gone. She casually walked over to the place where he laid, and discovered two drops of blood. She tried to ignore it and kept moving towards the slums.

--

The wood creaked as she stepped onto the docks. She felt nervous walking on the uneven, aged wood since she had never been on them before. She scooted past people as they walked by and completely stopped when a krimson guard would pass. But her politeness was accidently mistaken when a pissed off Krimson guard walked by.

"Hey!" Daron screeched as her voice turned to a splash as she submerged under the water. It wouldn't have been so bad, if she hadn't of hit her head on a wooden post causing her to black out. Water drenched her clothes and cooled her skin. She couldn't move at all, all she could do was watch as she sank deeper into the tainted water, getting darker and darker until no light could be seen as her squinted eyes began to close, she saw a splash above her and a shadow coming nearer, until her mind shut down and her concussion took over.

The man swam deeper and deeper into the water, releasing bubbles from his mouth until her reached Daron lying on the bottom. He grabbed her by her arm and quickly pulled her behind him, fighting the resistance of the water. The man slung her body on top of the multi-colored brown dock and quickly 

pulled himself behind her. He got on top of her and straddled her stomach, giving her one blow to the chest with both of his hands together, and swiftly getting off of her. She quickly jolted up, pulling her knees to her chest and coughing hysterically. Her hands and lips were a light shade of blue, and her hair was wet and stringy. Her hands shook as she wiped the water from her mouth and looked the man up and down who was lighting a cigar with puffs of smoke escaping his mouth.

"You okay sweet cheeks?" the man said in a rather annoying tone, flicking his cigar into the murky water.

"w-who are you?" she choked, still terrified about what just happened.

"I'm jinx, and you?"

"Uh, Daron."

"Oh, well hello Daron. And by the way, you shouldn't were a white shirt if you plan to go swimming." Jinx joked, but backed off when he realized she wasn't exactly in the mood.

"Well, would you like me to take you home? It's gettin' kinda late."

"No. I'm supposed to be doing something."

"Alright, well I'm gettin' out of here." Jinx said as he took his last puff of smoke, stood up, and flicked the bud into the water.

"I guess I'm not getting a thank you?"

"thanks." She quietly responded looking down at her knees making circles in her skin with her fingertips.

"See ya 'round" he said as he walked off and flicked one hand above his hand to wave goodbye.

She stood up from the wet wood and wiped away and dripping water running down her legs. Turns out, she was right in front of the oracles residence the whole time. She slowly creaked open the door and found a huge bronze statue surrounded by half lit candles.

"Are you the oracle who needed me?" she quietly spoke, expecting a man of some sort to walk out behind something.

"Ah, yes. Please sit." The statue echoed, making Daron look around to make sure the statue was actually the one talking. So, she closed the door behind her and sat down in front of the oracle, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

i know this chapter is a tad bit confusing, but hopefully you understood the majority of it.

but i promise ill try to clear it up better in the next chapter.

and remember, tell me if i miss something important, or have some cool ideas for something :D


End file.
